El hada de los dientes
by Ekhi
Summary: Judith recibe la visita de alguien muy "especial"


_En un futuro alternativo hay cosas que, a pesar de que los muertos caminen entre los vivos, no han cambiado. O no deberían..._

_Este one-shot lo escribí antes de la season finale de la cuarta temporada, así que obviamente es un evento hipotético en un futuro alternativo en que los grupos reunidos son otros. _

_Obviamente la serie no me pertenece, es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC. Yo sólo la pido prestada temporalmente para entretenerme un rato. _

_Espero que os guste,_

* * *

Judith balanceaba sus cortas piernas desde lo alto de la mesa de madera. La niña movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha al par de la melodía que canturreaba, mientras mordisqueaba su trozo de cecina. Su melena rubia trenzada que alcanzaba sus hombros con facilidad, se mecía suavemente contra su espalda, un lazo azul en su punta.

Una sonriente Judith con la boca llena, alzó su mirada clara hacia el cielo despejado sobre su cabeza. Pequeños jirones de nubes rezagadas parecían querer eclipsar el sol de media tarde en su pequeño refugio.

Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el campamento que habían conformado varios días atrás. No era el lugar idóneo para permanecer durante mucho tiempo, pero era lo que habían encontrado de momento, y hasta que recuperaran las fuerzas y el ánimo, no se moverían de allí. Las tiendas de campaña habían sido dispuestas en círculo dejando un pequeño pasillo entre ellas. En el centro se podían ver los restos del fuego ya apagado, usado para calentar la comida horas atrás.

Carol permanecía sentada sobre un viejo tronco junto a Beth mientras ambas cosían algunas prendas agujereadas y con necesidad de un arreglo urgente. Judith sonrió al comprobar que una de las prendas que más tiempo estaba llevando en arreglar a la joven rubia, era un viejo par de pantalones de Daryl. La larga trenza de Beth permanecía sobre su hombro izquierdo chocando contra su pecho, mientras sus ojos claros miraban con determinación la aguja entre sus dedos y el agujero a cerrar.

- Sería mejor echarlos al fuego durante la cena.- Murmuró Beth frustrada por la tarea entre manos. Carol rio quedo mirando con una sonrisa a la chica.

- O que buscara unos nuevos.- Terció Carol terminando de coser un boquete en la rodilla de los pantalones de Judith.

Intentar correr de rodillas detrás de un conejo no había sido muy buena idea. Los rasguños en las palmas de sus manos y las rozaduras en sus rodillas eran advertencia suficiente para no volver a intentarlo, al menos hasta que pudiera correr más rápido y tuviera las manos y rodillas curadas.

Judith sonreía recordando aquel momento mientras masticaba con fuerza el último trozo de cecina, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor que le hizo soltar un grito. Ambas mujeres soltaron las prendas con rapidez acercándose hacia la niña, quien intentaba aguantar las lágrimas con los ojos cerrados, sus manos cubriendo sus labios.

- ¡Jude! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le preguntó Beth preocupada.

La menor de los Grimes escupió el último trozo de cecina al suelo en su mano derecha. La carne estaba mezclaba con su saliva y algunos trazos de sangre. En medio, coronándolo todo, había una pequeña mancha blanca. Un diente.

- ¿Eso es…?- Judith se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo recuperando la pieza dental perdida.

- Es un diente de leche.- Carol tocó su mentón con suavidad.- ¿Sonríe?

La niña obedeció a pesar de que el dolor no se había ido del todo. Beth y Carol intercambiaron una mirada divertida al ver el agujero dejado en la sonrisa de la pequeña. Judith se tocó con cierto temor la dentadura, deteniéndose en el hueco dejado por el diente perdido.

- ¿Y ahora?- Preguntó dubitativa mirando el diente en la palma de su mano.- ¿Me lo vuelvo a poner?- Beth amplió su sonrisa agitando la cabeza, obligándole a desechar semejante idea.

- No, Jude. Saldrá uno nuevo.- Le aseguró la chica acariciándole la frente y la trenza, hasta apretar con cariño su hombro.

- ¿Segura?- Judith achicó los ojos mirando a ambas mujeres con suspicacia. Carol rio quedo.

- De verdad, pequeña, te saldrá uno nuevo. Es más… El resto…- Le pellizcó el mentón.- También caerán y te saldrán nuevos. A todos nos ha pasado.- Judith miró a Beth para que corroborara la historia de Carol.

- Así es. Es como… las hojas de los árboles. Se caen, y salen unas más verdes y fuertes.- Le explicó Beth viendo el ceño fruncido de Judith relajarse tras comprender sus palabras. – Además…- Beth miró de soslayo con una media sonrisa a Carol antes de continuar.- Cuando se te cae un diente… Si lo escondes por la noche debajo de tu almohada, al día siguiente, el diente ya no estará pero sí encontrarás algo en su lugar.

- Beth tiene razón.- Terció Carol sentándose en la mesa junto a Judith.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

- El Hada de los dientes.- Susurró Beth dándole más dramatismo al descubrimiento. Se acercó a la niña y posó ambas sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿El Hada de…? ¿Qué es eso?- Judith ladeó el rostro confundida. ¿Un hada?

- Las hadas son seres pequeñitos, mágicos y con alas…- Relataba la joven rubia con voz soñadora y rostro alegre.- Ayudan a la gente y caminan por los bosques que nos rodean.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto una?- Preguntó Judith a Carol alzando la mirada hacia la mujer.

- No, no se dejan ver así como así.- Judith se mordió el labio dubitativa.

- ¿Es verdad?- Beth asintió con una sonrisa, apartándole un mechón rebelde de la cara, recolocándoselo tras su oreja. - ¿Y por qué se llevan los dientes?

- Les gustan.- Declaró con sencillez la chica.- A cambio de llevarse el diente, ellas te dejan algo.

- ¿Y si me lo quiero quedar?- Beth rio acariciando la rodilla de la niña con cariño.

- ¿Para qué quieres un diente que ya no vas a poder usar?- Judith se encogió de hombros jugueteando con su diente en la palma de su mano.- Haz lo que quieras. Pero si cambias de opinión, avísanos, ¿vale?- Judith asintió mirando absorta la pieza perdida por un bocado de comida.

* * *

Judith dibujaba sobre un viejo papel con la punta de su lengua asomando por su boca, presa de sus dientes. Sus cejas se habían juntado sobre el puente de su nariz mientras se concentraba en lograr la forma exacta de la cola de una de las ardillas que Daryl había cazado para la cena. La pequeña Grimes había logrado mantener al animal con su piel durante el tiempo suficiente para mirarla con curiosidad, cada pelo, cada bigote, cada garra, antes de que terminara despellejada como todas las demás.

Cuando ya sólo quedaba dibujar los bigotes en el hocico del animal, el cazador se sentó junto a ella en el banco con la ballesta y un viejo trapo. Una a una, colocó las flechas alineadas sobre la mesa y comenzó a limpiarlas de forma concienzuda.

- Le falta pelo.- Observó Daryl señalando con el mentón la cola del animal. Judith ladeó el rostro observando el dibujo.

- No.- Aseguró con tono firme sin apartar los ojos de la ardilla inanimada. Daryl enarcó una ceja al escuchar su tono de voz.

- Le falta pelo.- Insistió el cazador consiguiendo que los ojos de Judith se clavaran en él de forma poco amistosa.

- Está bien así.- El dedo índice menudo de Judith se clavó sobre el dibujo con fuerza. Estaba claro que llevaba el genio de los Grimes a fuego en el ADN.

- Parece que le haya atacado un gato.- Comentó Daryl con calma señalando un escalón en la cola peluda de la ardilla.

- La trajiste así.- Le recriminó ella sacándole la lengua. El cazador rio, Judith no tardó en unirse a él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?- Preguntó el menor de los Dixon tomándole del mentón con suavidad y apartando su labio inferior para ver el hueco donde antes había un diente.- ¿Se ha caído o…?

- Sí, lo tengo aquí.- La niña rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo mostró a Daryl con gesto triunfal.

- ¿Por qué lo guardas?- Judith se encogió de hombros.

- No sé… Es mío.- Dijo acariciando con el pulgar la base del diente.- Beth dice que si lo dejo debajo de la almohada el Hada de los dientes se lo llevará y…- Daryl no pudo contener la risa al escucharle.- ¿Qué?

- Nada, no es nada, Jude.- Dijo él pellizcando su mentón con cariño volviendo su atención a las flechas.

- ¿Tú la has visto alguna vez?- Le preguntó Judith con el dibujo olvidado bajo sus codos, y la barbilla apoyada contra su antebrazo mirándole con fijeza.

- No, nunca.- No le mentía, era una gran y dolorosa verdad.

- No existe entonces…- Murmuró Judith con expresión triste paseando su diente sobre la superficie de madera con la mirada perdida. Daryl respiró hondo antes de hablar.

- Que yo no la haya visto, no quiere decir que no exista.- Aquello recuperó la mirada clara de Judith.- He… He oído hablar de ellas…- Se aventuró a añadir el cazador concentrándose en quitar la sangre de la punta de una de las flechas usadas durante ese día. Prefería no pensar en esa conversación, en la extraña sensación que le invadía al tratar esos temas con Judith. Mantener su mente ocupada en limpiar la ballesta, ayudaba en esa tarea titánica para él.

- ¿Ah sí?- Preguntó en tono esperanzador Judith dejando el diente sobre su dibujo y cogiendo una de las flechas del adulto. La pequeña comenzó a limpiarla con el pañuelo que guardaba en su pantalón.

- Ajam…- Asintió Daryl mirándola de soslayo.- Son muy pequeñas, nosotros no podemos verlas. Van de un lado a otro, agitando sus pequeñas alas de colores.- Inventó el hombre viendo como la sonrisa poco a poco, volvía a aparecer en el rostro de la niña a su lado.- Les gusta la naturaleza, el bosque, las flores… Y los niños.- Judith rio al sentir el suave codazo amistoso que el cazador le dio en el costado.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato más limpiando las flechas y la ballesta del cazador. Judith mirando de vez en cuando de soslayo su diente sobre la mesa, y Daryl aguantándose la sonrisa al ver a la niña con esa incertidumbre y cuerpo inquieto sentada en el banco.

- Deberías dejarlo bajo la almohada esta noche.- Comentó Daryl en tono tranquilo poniéndose en pie despejando la mesa de sus cosas. Judith se mordió el labio y cogió el diente con mimo, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

- Voy a decírselo a tía Beth.

Judith tironeó de su camisa obligando a Daryl a agacharse a su lado para que pudiera colgar sus menudos brazos en torno a su cuello y darle un beso en la mejilla. Daryl lo aceptó con calma, aunque sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran ligeramente ante el gesto. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a esas muestras de afecto de la pequeña Grimes.

* * *

Tyresse enseñaba a Judith a hacer distintos tipos de nudos con una vieja cuerda. Cada poco rato la niña le preguntaba sus dudas e intentaba imitar al hombre entre risas y lamentos por sus fracasos y éxitos en la tarea. Mientras tanto, Carol y Beth se encargaban de preparar la cena para esa noche. Daryl se acercó a ellas con sigilo, asegurándose en mantener su tono de voz bajo, lejos de los oídos del resto de integrantes del grupo.

- ¿Por qué le habéis tenido que contar esa… historia del… bicho mágico con alas?- Siseó Daryl con cierto tono de hastío sabiendo lo que eso iba a acarrear de ahí en adelante.- El hada de los dientes.- Aclaró con voz grave. Beth miró de soslayo a Judith quien no se percató de que ella y su diente eran el centro de su conversación.

- Estaba asustada por haberlo perdido y…- Comenzó a excusarse Beth.

- Va a poner el diente bajo la almohada.- La joven rubia sonrió con los ojos abiertos.- No, no sonrías tan rápido, princesa. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que esta noche, "el hada de los dientes"- dijo con tono jocoso y gesticulando con sus manos al hablar de la criatura fantástica- tiene que hacer acto de presencia. Porque si mañana se despierta y el diente sigue ahí…- Daryl chasqueó la lengua con desgana.

- Va a creer que algo ha hecho mal o que el Hada no existe y entonces tú y yo- Carol miró a Beth mientras hablaba- lo vamos a pagar.

- Exacto.- Sentenció Daryl cruzándose de brazos y llevándose la uña del dedo pulgar derecho a la boca.- Tenemos que hacer algo.- Dijo con tono resuelto y la mirada fija en las llamas encendidas frente a ellos. El olor de la carne comenzaba a extenderse por el pequeño campamento. Con gesto resuelto descruzó sus brazos, se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró por encima de su hombro a Judith.- Hay un pequeño pueblo varias millas al este de aquí, buscaré algo.

- ¿Ahora?- Preguntó Beth preocupada.- Ya casi es de noche.

- El hada va a batir sus alas en el campamento esta noche. No mañana. Hoy.- Beth apartó la trenza de su hombro y miró a Carol.

- ¿Puedes apañarte sola?- Carol asintió.

- Claro, no hay problema.- Aseguró ella.

- Te acompaño entonces. Y no, no vas a convencerme de lo contrario.- Atajó Beth antes de que Daryl pudiera replicarle.- Yo le conté la historia, es asunto mío encontrarle algo.- El cazador enarcó una ceja ante sus palabras.- Necesito que me lleves, si no, iba yo sola.- Aseguró la chica con una sonrisa golpeándole en el hombro. Beth se alejó hacia su tienda para recoger una chaqueta y alguna otra arma a parte del cuchillo que siempre llevaba con ella.

- Malditos dientes… Dichosas hadas, sus alas y…- Farfulló Daryl entre dientes alejándose hacia su moto a la espera de Beth.

* * *

Ambos contuvieron el aliento al bajarse Beth de la moto y mirar con rapidez a su alrededor. Parecía que ningún caminante andaba en las inmediaciones a pesar del ruido del motor.

- Entramos, cogemos lo primero que veamos, y nos largamos cagando leches.- Susurró Daryl a la joven quien asintió con el cuchillo sujeto con firmeza en su mano derecha y un bate de baseball cruzado a su espalda.

Se movieron en silencio en la oscuridad, agachados para mantenerse lo más ocultos posibles ante cualquiera que pudiera haber optado por detenerse allí. Tras golpear en el cristal de la tienda más cercana, y ver que ningún sonido surgía del interior, se colaron en el local linternas en mano.

- Recuerda que tiene seis años.- Le dijo Beth sujetando al cazador del antebrazo para poder mirarle.- Y que es una niña.- Añadió al ver escucharle resoplar en la oscuridad. Beth alzó el haz de su linterna hacia su pecho para que pudiera verle bien la cara.- No estoy de broma, Dixon. Piensa como un hada. ¿Qué le traería ella?- Cada palabra de la pregunta fue acompañada de un empujón del dedo índice de su mano contra su pecho.- Búscalo.

Beth se alejó por los pasillos de la tienda en busca de algo que pudiera servir para su propósito. Daryl se pasó una mano por la cara con incredulidad y sin terminar de comprender cómo había terminado en una tienda de un pueblo desierto en mitad de la noche, acompañado de Beth Greene, buscando un regalo para Judith. Sin olvidar lo mejor de todo, aunque ellos estuvieran arriesgando sus pescuezos por ese regalo, el Hada de los dientes se iba a llevar todo el mérito.

- Malditas hadas…

* * *

Desmontaron de la moto metros antes de llegar al campamento, arrastrándola hasta él, al escuchar el silencio proveniente del mismo.

Habían tardado más de lo esperado en dar con algo que cumpliera los requisitos que cualquier hada y Beth, ponían a la hora de colocar un regalo bajo la almohada de una niña de seis años como Judith. Pero finalmente, habían encontrado lo que parecía el regalo idóneo para la pequeña. Un peluche sin salpicaduras de sangre o jirones permanecía escondido en la bolsa que Daryl llevaba a su espalda.

Cenaron en silencio tras saludar a Tyresse y cerciorarse de que no había ocurrido nada durante su ausencia.

- Ya me encargo yo Beth, ve a dormir.- La joven sonrió agradecida intentando ocultar un gran bostezo tras su mano.

- Buenas noches, Daryl.- Se despidió desapareciendo tras la cremallera de su tienda de campaña.

- Hey, ¿vengo a relevarte ahora, vale?- Le aseguró el cazador a Tyresse quien asintió en la penumbra.

- Tómate tu tiempo.

Daryl se alejó del puesto de guardia y se acercó hacia la tienda de campaña ocupada durante esos días por Judith y él mismo. Era su turno, tal y como había proclamado la niña a principios de semana sin darle tiempo a replicar al arrastrar su saco de dormir a su pequeña morada.

El menor de los Dixon abrió la cremallera con cuidado sin querer hacer ruido alguno y despertar a la niña o a su diente. Se acercó hasta el bulto escondido bajo el saco de dormir y escuchó su respiración pausada. Por lo menos estaba dormida.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sacó el peluche de la bolsa y lo colocó en el suelo junto a la almohada de la niña. Sólo quedaba una cosa, la más complicada, hacerse con el diente sin despertar a su dueña. Deslizó su mano entre las capas de tela, maldiciendo mentalmente la manía adquirida al dormir junto a Beth de enrollarse en las mantas cual mariposa en su crisálida.

Arriesgándose a despertarla, pero sin ver otra manera de conseguirlo, empujó a Judith ligeramente en el hombro para que se girara en su sueño hacia el hueco que le correspondía a él. Un gemido y una queja entre sueños fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Cuando ya creía que iba a tener que recurrir a métodos más drásticos, Judith se movió dejándole un hueco para poder acceder bajo su almohada.

- Ya eres mío.- Susurró con una sonrisa Daryl mirando con fijeza el diente en la palma de su mano. Un haz de luz iluminó su cara, dejándole momentáneamente ciego.- ¡Jude, apaga eso!- Protestó él obligándole a bajar la linterna hacia el suelo.

- ¿Daryl?- Preguntó la niña con voz somnolienta pero sorprendida. Se frotó los ojos con los puños de la mano.

- Duérmete.- Daryl le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo bajo las mantas y el saco de dormir y recolocó las telas bajo su mentón.

- ¿Eres un hada?- Cerró los ojos respirando hondo. Malditos instintos de cazador que no le habían servido de nada. Miró a Judith a través de su largo flequillo.

- Jude…

- Te he visto coger mi diente.- Aseguró la niña aferrando sus manos a la manta pegada a su cuello.- Y…- Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el peluche de lobo junto a su cama.- ¿Es para mí?- Se sentó como un resorte y cogió el peluche acariciando el lomo del animal con cariño, apretándolo contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Es precioso!- Exclamó agitándolo arriba y abajo sujeto por la cola.

- Ya, Judith, tiene que seguir entero por la mañana.- Dijo Daryl con una sonrisa deteniendo sus movimientos.- Abrázate a él y duerme, vamos.- La pequeña metió el peluche junto a ella bajo las mantas y acarició el hocico con cariño, repasando con sus pequeños dedos los ojos azules del animal. Judith sonrió y miró a Daryl. Había algo en su mirada que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal.- ¿Qué?

- La tía Beth me dijo que las hadas tienen alas…- Dijo la niña mirándole con una sonrisa por encima de la cabeza del lobo.

- Sí, y son mágicas, buenas, pequeñas y nadie las puede ver.- Atajó él antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea.

- Tú tienes alas.- Aseguró Judith con tono solemne.- Las he visto, en tu chaleco.- Añadió al ver el gesto de extrañeza en su rostro.- Tienes mi diente, y me has traído esto.- La sonrisa desdentada de Judith hizo acto de presencia una vez más esa noche.- Eres un hada.

- Judith no…

- Shhh….- La niña se llevó un dedo a los labios obligándole a guardar silencio.- No se lo diré a nadie. Te lo prometo.- Juró alzando su dedo meñique hacia Daryl.- Promesa de meñique. - Era obvio que iba a ser imposible hacer cambiar de idea a Judith así que, lo mejor era claudicar y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

- Promesa de meñique.- Contestó él enlazando su dedo con el de ella en un leve apretón.- Recuerda, no se lo digas a nadie.

- Es nuestro secreto.- Asintió Judith aceptando el beso que Daryl le dio en la frente.- Buenas noches, hada Daryl.

- Sinvergüenza…- Masculló él entre dientes saliendo de la tienda.

* * *

Judith agitaba sus trenzas entusiasmada bajo la atenta mirada de la menor de los Greene mientras abrazaba su nueva adquisición con cariño. Beth sonreía por el entusiasmo que algo tan sencillo provocaba en la niña.

- ¿Es bonito verdad?- Preguntó con sus grandes ojos claros fijos en ella.

- Mucho, ¿me lo dejarás algún día?- Judith asintió sin titubear.- ¿Ya le has puesto un nombre?

- Todavía no… - La niña acarició el pelaje grisáceo del peluche hasta aterrizar sus dedos en sus grandes ojos azules.- Son como los de Daryl, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó alzando el hocico del animal hacia Beth para que lo pudiera comprobar por sí misma.

- Sí, se parecen mucho.- Beth rio al ver similitudes entre el peluche y Daryl más allá del color de ojos del animal.

- Son como los de él.- Una sonrisa traviesa asomó en sus labios. Miró a su alrededor antes de acercarse más a Beth y acercar los labios a su oído para poder susurrarle en tono cómplice.- Pero él no es un lobo.- Beth le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Ah no?- Judith negó con seriedad y continuó hablando.

- Es...- Se mordió la uña del pulgar insegura.- ¡Es un hada!- Exclamó finalmente tomando a Beth por sorpresa.- ¡Me lo dijo anoche! Le vi llevarse el diente y dejar el lobo en su lugar. Daryl…- Judith abría mucho los ojos sin apartarlos de Beth.- Es… un… hada.

- ¡Jude!- La pequeña dio un respingo ante el grito de Daryl a su espalda.- ¿Qué te dije anoche?- Le recriminó con gesto serio, ignorando la mirada curiosa y divertida de la tercera en discordia en esa conversación.

- ¡Pero ella no se lo dirá a nadie! ¿Verdad Tía Beth?- La joven rubia asintió repetidas veces con gesto serio y alzó su dedo meñique hacia el cazador.

- Promesa de meñique.- Daryl resopló rascándose la nuca y estrechando su dedo con el de la joven Greene.- No diré ni una palabra sobre tu secreto… Hada Daryl…- Añadió en tono jocoso, riendo al ver al cazador alejarse de ellas con gesto avergonzado.

- ¿Ves? ¡Tiene alas!- Gritó Judith señalando su chaleco mientras caminaba.- ¡Es el hada de los dientes!

* * *

_Escribí hace unas semanas un breve one-shot con Judith y Daryl como protagonistas en un futuro diez años después de la caída de la prisión. Esa toma de contacto con ellos, hizo que vinieran a mi cabeza más situaciones en que pudieran interactuar ellos dos. En cierta manera creo que la pequeña del clan Grimes despertaría la ternura del cazador, y a su vez, le ayudaría a vivir muchas "primeras veces" de cosas que cualquier niño hubiera podido vivir habiendo tenido una infancia más… normal. Así que a mi parecer, son carne de cañón y adorables hasta la médula. Este one-shot es una pequeña ventana a ese posible futuro, obviamente lejos del drama de la serie._

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por invertir vuestro tiempo leyendo esta breve locura. __¡Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea, tomatazo, crítica será bien recibida!_


End file.
